A fuel injector's principal function is to control the flow of injection fuel through an injector cavity into and through one or more injector orifices into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine. Because the injection fuel flows at high pressure and high velocity, the start and stop of flow through the injector orifice(s) generates pressure waves or pulsations in the injector cavity. The pressure waves or pulsations in the injection fuel leads to undesirable variations in fuel flow through the injector orifice(s).